Memories of a doomed
by DolmaafAmlod
Summary: It took my poor mother four hours and fifty-nine minutes for her to realize that I was not a normal child. It took her another three seconds for her scream to reach her lips. Then it took about fifty-seven seconds before my poor father reached the room with the doctors. So I suppose you could say that it took my life about five hours to get doomed. Rated for violence and others...
1. Chapter 1

**Not** **really sure if I should continue on this or not but this was something I wrote for class one day and I felt that I should post it up. Warning for violence and gore!**

The Childs POV:

It took my poor mother four hours and fifty-nine minutes for her to realize that I was not a normal child. It took her another three seconds for her scream to reach her lips. Then it took about fifty-seven seconds before my poor father reached the room with the doctors. So I suppose you could say that it took my life about five hours to get doomed. For five hours my life was perfect, and then it all shattered. First my mother and father tried to live with my doom. They tried to feed me with rats and small birds. I ate them but it gave me no satisfaction. They tried to take me to doctors but they ran in fear of my appearance. My father tried his best to act as if all was normal and hid me inside the house where I wouldn't get hurt. They dared not giving me a name though in fear that it would call for something more evil from beneath. My life shattered for real when my poor mother gave birth to a boy, Feliciano. He was by far the sweetest thing I had ever seen. He was always giggling at something and he seemed to love everyone. I adored the child back then, but one night would change everything. For some reason, I couldn't sleep. If it was nightmare or some sound around me, I couldn't remember. Whatever the reason was, I got up. I was thirsty so I decided to go find something. As I neared the kitchen I could hear my parents talking in hushed tones. It was silly really. After two years, they still didn't know how good my hearing was. I didn't even bother to feel curious. Instead I resumed the hunt of some sort of food. I found some rats but it was far from satisfactory. I needed something more. Right to my left was Feliciano's room. His door was slightly ajar as my brother was scared of darkness. I had no idea what drove me but suddenly I had forced the door open and snuck inside. It was a nice room compared to my cold empty room with nothing but old bones and feathers. I snuck closer to the crib where my precious brother was resting. He had since long kicked his blanket away and as he leaned his head to the left his neck was slightly exposed. It was a delicious smell. I leaned closer as to explore the smell. It truly was amazing. I was just some inches away when a sharp scream rung through the house. I swirled around to see my terrified mother in the doorway. I had still trails of blood from the rats before and that seemed to make her even more hysterical. Father came running into the room only shortly after with the same look of fear in his eyes. It made me scared so I instinctively backed closer to the bed. The must have been straw to something for at that moment she stopped screaming. It seemed like she turned into a whole new person. With the calmest voice I had ever heard she said.

"Darling, we need a cage."

I screamed, I cried, I did anything I could think of to get out of my prison but it was all futile. My parents ignored me and kept me locked away in the basement. I was scared and hungry for they would not feed me and the basement was empty. It was dark around me apart from what little light shone through the door. One night I heard they talk.

"I've called for an expert. He has promised to help us get rid of it."

Mother refused to refer to me as a human being.

"What do we do until then?"

"We wait."

I had completely lost track of time by the time I finally heard a knock on the front door. Little did I know how important that knock would turn out to be.

The Knockers POV.

This was planned to be quick and simple. Get in, feed, and leave. It was a small cottage, one of those you read about in books with thatched roofs and pretty gardens swelling with delightful flowers. I never liked those houses; they usually turned out to be containing something evil. I chuckled coldly at my own thoughts. Well at least soon this house would match to that description.

Francis, my handsome blonde friend from France gave me a puzzled look for a moment before knocking at the wooden door. After a little while it opened revealing a tall man and a beautiful woman by his side. The moment the door opened I was struck by the scent of something far more delicious than anything in the world. Gilbert, my mysterious albino friend from Germany noticed my reaction and gave me a warning look. I just smiled goofily at him. I suddenly realized that neither one of us had said anything. The couple was looking. With a nervous laugh Francis started.

"Bonjour Monsieur. Bonjour Mademoiselle." He said with a swift bow.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

Francis faked the most hurt look you could possibly imagine.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness sir. We are simply three travelers with a lot of infortune.

The man didn't look too convinced.

"And what do you want from us?"

Before Francis could answer, Gilbert had taken a step forward.

"Please all we ask for is to stay the night and we will continue on at first sunrise." They still didn't look convinced.

"We don't have that kind of space. We are very poor."

"Please we…"

By that my brain zoned out and all I could think of was that delicious smell. With a swift motion with my hand the other two silenced.

"There is a vampire here."

I noticed with satisfaction that the couple froze. Gilbert caught on to my lie.

"Ja, I thought I recognized the smell."

"Oui, it seems like we are at the right place then." There was a flicker of hope in the woman's eyes.

"Are you the professionals?"

We all exchanged confused looks. Did they really have a vampire here? We didn't really want to interfere with that, but we were desperate. Francis smiled again.

"Oui, we were informed by our master that there was a vampire in the area that needed to be dealt with."

"So you are sent by Mr. Edelstein."

I could feel myself tense by the name and I shot a short glance at Gilbert. He seemed unfazed, but his eyes told a different story. He cracked a smile at the couple.

"Ja, he has taught us everything we know.

A strange laugh escaped the woman's lips and she stepped aside to let us in. The husband still looked slightly suspicious but he let it be. I had to fight the hardest not to smirk. He had every right to be suspicious. As we stepped in Francis took the role of leader. Such as we always did. This wasn't the first time we pretended to be vampire hunters to get into someone's house. Francis was the leader, ordering the other two of us around. I was the experienced with eyes for details and such. Gilbert had the worst job. He acted as the real slayer. It was as simple as that. Oh how everything would change. We entered the kitchen with a fake carefulness scanning the area from corner to corner. As we walked around the small area I took in all useful details such as silver items, crucifix, stakes and so on. As I watched Francis turned to the couple.

"So you are dealing with vampires? Where is it?"

The wife shot a glance at the door seemingly leading down the basement. Francis shrugged. It was obvious that he had no intentions in actually going down there. Gilbert gave the same impression.

"Alright let's get down there."

Both Francis and Gilbert shot me a long glance. What had I just said? I myself was surprised. When I heard that there was a vampire in the house, I had just shrugged it off as some poor bastard who had done something really stupid. That meant nothing to me. If you got yourself in trouble, then that was your own problem. I was lucky to have Francis and Gilbert as my allies but I somehow doubted that they would risk their lives for me. In all, one man to themselves. Yet there was something in the back of my mind that told me to check on this vampire.

"Antonio mon Ami, what are you doing?

Francis had gone over to French instead so the couple wouldn't understand. Gilbert continued in German.

"Ja, what the hell!"

I simply shrugged and answered in Spanish.

"What harm will it do? In worst case we can save him from his misery."

"Dude, I know I'm the "vampire slayer" and all, but I could NEVER really kill one. That's not how I work."

It was true. However cruel Gilbert might be in situations, he had some morals. Such as not slaying an innocent vampire.

"Si, si mi Amigo, and I don't judge you for them. But who knows, it might be one of the Russian vampires. How often do you run into an opportunity like that?"

Francis sighed.

"Alright, I see no real use in it, but we will go down. Make it quick though, I don't have all day."

He said the last part in English flipping his hair in a dramatic gesture and headed for the door.

I was beyond disgusted as I entered the basement. It was dark and moist and it had a smell of urine and mold mixed the smell of blood. In the darkest corner stood a cage, not much bigger than it could hold a cat and in there sat a petrified little child so skinny you could see the ribs sticking out. Dirty red hair stuck to his forehead shadowing wide almost emerald eyes.

"Dégoûtant."

Francis whispered next to me. I knew what he was thinking. Despite what he was doing he had taken a small child under his care, and that boy couldn't have been much older than this one. I shot a glance back at Gilbert, but he looked unfazed by it all.

The boy started trembling as they got closer. Francis took a deep breath before taking his role again.

"How did he get here?"

"He is our son."

I could see the disgust all over Francis face and even Gilbert seemed to react.

"How old is he?"

"A little more than two years old."

He was the exact same age as Francis child. I knelt down so that I could further investigate the boy. He instantly flinched away, but I didn't judge him.

"I'm guessing he is what we called an original vampire." Francis said in a strained voice. The mother nodded.

"I'm surprised, you still have him. Most parents sent them at the gate the moment they are born." It was Gilbert who had spoken. He stood leaned against the cold stone wall, gazing at the group with blank crimson eyes. The parents didn't answer so I returned to the child. He had bruises and scars, covering his little body, probably inflicted when forcing him into the cage. His eyes were filled with tears. He was so thin.

"What will you do with it?"

I could see from the corner of my eyes how Francis tensed, as did Gilbert. Gilbert cracked a smile.

"Well unless you just want to do it the simple way, being to let him run of free and let the nature do her job, there is really only a few solutions. The problem with a born vampire is that they are very tricky to kill. A normal vampire can always be killed by plain silver and be threatened by a simple cross. The born vampires however have to be torn apart, piece by piece starting with the eyes and finishing with the head."

The father paled considerably.

"I-i-is, is there n-no o-o-oth-ther wa-w-way?"

I pondered the question for a moment. The answer came to me only seconds later.

" If I let him drink my blood, I might be able to save him."

Francis and Gilbert stared at me in pure disbelief.

"Have you completely lost you mind!?" Francis almost yelled making the child flinch back. I stood my ground.

"You know that my brother can help him, but he won't make it that far if he doesn't get to eat."

"Dude, I know you have faith in dein Bruder and stuff, but do you have a death wish or something?"

"It's not up to us anyway." Francis stated calmly and turned to the parents. "How do you want to do?"

I smirked inwardly. After Gilbert's ghost story of how to kill a vampire we all thought for sure that they would just let him run of. Oh how wrong we were.

"Kill it!"

We all turned in disbelief to the mother as she stood there staring manically at the child.

"Pardon?"

"I called you here to get rid of that child, and that is what I will do. Kill it."

Gilbert left the wall and strolled over to where the couple and Francis stood, as did I.

"Are you seriously saying that you want your own son ripped into pieces?"

"That is not my child, and I want it dead."

I could see that Francis was fighting his professional side and his fatherly side. It seemed that the fatherly was getting the best of him.

"I can't let that happen Madame."

"I called you here and you will do as I say." She said.

"I don't think you realize what you are saying."

"I want it dead, that's all I have to realize."

" Toni, Frenchie I really don't think she understands what she is saying."

There was a cold chuckle from Francis and I finally let the smirk appear on my lips.

"Si, Si I think you are alright mi Amigo. "

With a short glance the two of us walked in a circle until we stood on either side of the father. In a silent agreement we took a good hold of his arms.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?"

Francis cooed into his ear.

"I noticed from the beginning that you wanted no harm on the boy. I find no other explanation as to why he was kept alive for this long. Say it loud, do you want your son torn into pieces?"

The man was starting to panic.

"No! Never!"

"I thought so." Gilbert mused as he got nearer. "Well fear not, we will do all in our power to change your wife's mind."

I leaned in closer as well whispering in a soothing manner.

"Fear not, a man with a pure heart is welcome in heaven. Gilbert?"

I gave Gilbert a questioning look and he nodded in agreement.

" I do believe I said you'd start with the eyes."

The Childs POV.

I watched in horror as the scary albino reached out five claw like fingers towards my father's face. He was struggling the best he could to get free but the two men were far too strong. I whimpered as the basement was filled with agonized screams and maniac laughter. My mother screamed as well but was somehow held back with one of the albino's hands. He threw the eye globe away with a snort. He then turned to father again and with a smirk he reached out again. I dared not move as hands, feet, legs and arms was ripped of his body and thrown onto the floor. At some point my mother had gone from screaming to petrified sobbing. I don't know what it was, but somehow my poor father was still alive blood and tears streaming. The albino backed off with a grin and took a steady grip of my mother's wrist and pulled her so that she could stare directly into father empty holes.

"This is what we will do to your child. Is that your wish?"

Mother looked between father and I in pure horror.

"Do it."

The albino sighed and leaned in closer to father again.

"Sorry, we really tried to get her to change her mind."

With that he swiftly twisted fathers head and what little life was left in him drained away in the blood. The tan man with the Spanish accent reached inside his bloodstained shirt and pulled out a golden cross. He pressed it gently to his lips.

"Father, welcome this son of yours. He died out of love for his son."

The other two followed his example and mumbled some prayers as well. They now turned to mother. The albino spoke.

"There is another way to kill a born vampire."

He was speaking silently with not too much care in his voice.

"What is that?"

The albino smirked.

"Some say it's less painful than ripping someone apart, but I have a different meaning."

He was getting closer and closer to mother by every word.

"Tell me what it is."

"Well, mein Frau. It's very simple…"

I whimpered as the albino reached out quickly and ripped her heart out. With a short gasp, she fell to the ground next to the remaining's of my father.

"You just take out the source of her cruelty."

Antonio's POV.

Gilbert looked nonchalantly at the heart for a moment then tossed it away.

"That was a waste of time. Let's get this guy a proper funeral before we head home, shall we?"

Gilbert was already gathering the limps of my father into a pile on the floor.

"Oui, although I hate to get mud stains on my tunique."

Gilbert snickered.

"You're already covered in blood anyway."

"Oui, but that is different. You know how hard it is to get mud of silk."

I rolled my eyes.

"Si, but blood is a piece of cake."

Francis chuckled.

"When you live with a new born vampire with a strange fascination of bloodbaths, you get used to it."

The mention of his son turned my attention back to the poor child in the cage. I really did pity him. Francis and Gilbert noticed my distraction.

"What do you want to do mon Ami?"

I didn't answer; instead I reached out the heavy lock to the door. It was in purest silver but that didn't really faze one bit.

With practiced ease I broke the lock and let the door creak open. As expected he pushed himself further back. I started to unbutton the buttons on the bottom on my sleeve to expose my wrist. With greatest care I reached out towards the child and whispered.

"Hola, my name is Antonio. You don't have to be scared little one."

The child whimpered, but then he must have caught the scent of my blood for he slowly crept forward.

I reached a little more and whispered.

"Don't worry. Just eat."

The child's POV:

I looked hesitantly at the hand stretched towards me. I had never eaten human blood and this man had just helped to rip my father into pieces. Yet I realized that it was futile to resist the offer as my lust for blood grew stronger for each second. After a few moments of hesitation I crawled the last bit until I was close to the stranger that he could have touched me, yet he didn't. He sat perfectly still. With tiny fingers I reached out to touch him. I could feel warmth. Looked at him for a moment into endless green eyes before I sunk my teeth into his wrist right were his veins lay. I could feel him tense a second, but he didn't pull back.

For my entire life so far I had fed on rats and birds, but nothing was compared to this. The sensation of it all was overwhelming. I could feel his heartbeats joining in sync to my own. I tasted his blood, far more delicious than anything I had yet tasted. It had a strange sweetness to it that I couldn't explain. I wanted to know more of this amazing taste but was interrupted by a hand on my head. I pulled back to look in bewilderment at the man.

"You mustn't eat too much mi Tomata. You will only get sick."

I felt myself flare a little. Who was he to call me a tomato? I was still hungry and his words didn't please me one bit. I could feel a pout forming on my lips and I shot him an angry glare. He looked slightly taken aback actually and first I thought that he was actually going to comply with my unspoken wishes. Boy, was I wrong. Instead of reaching his hand out again, he let out a squeal of adoration, and before I knew it he had pulled me into a tight hug.

"You're just too cute!"

I wanted to protest but I found that I really didn't mind being stuck in his strong arms. I felt safe. I think the blood had made me sleepy, because I soon found myself wrapping my arms around the Spaniard and burry my head into his blood covered chest.

Antonio smiled adoringly down at me and placed a tender kiss on my forehead.

"Sleep, Lovino. You will always be safe in my arms. Now mi Amigos, I believed we are done here."

I could feel him getting up and started walking up the stairs soon followed by his two friends.

As we entered the kitchen I felt a delicious smell spreading around the room and I finally remembered my brother. From where I was, I could see him sleeping peacefully in his bed. It was a miracle that he hadn't woken up. The others didn't seem to notice him. There are days that I regret not letting them know about my poor brother, but with the judgment of a small child, I couldn't really process that he'd eventually starve to death, so I left him be. Instead I leaned my head to Antonio's chest again and soon drifted off to sleep.

I don't know how long I slept, but when I woke up I could hear the three talking I silent voices.

"What's up with that Lovino name anyway?" I perked my ears in recognition at the name Antonio had used earlier. I felt him chuckle.

"I can't really call him It, can I?"

"Nein, but why Lovino?"

There was a moment of silence as Antonio seemed to ponder the question.

"I don't know really. It just came to me." He said with a laugh, thereby ending the discussion. I whined a little at the sudden movement and Antonio looked down at me with a bright grin.

"Ah, look who's awake!"

I really wasn't in the mood of acting cute, so I just pouted earning another squeal of adoration from the man.

Francis chuckled as well.

"Papa! Papa!"

We all looked up to see a small blonde in a blood-soaked nightshirt coming towards them with a huge smile on his face. As he neared, Francis knelt down with open arms welcoming him into an embrace. With a giggle, the child took a leap the last part throwing him into a tight embrace. Francis just laughed and hugged him back. I gaged a little at all the cuteness around me, but no one seemed to notice. We started walking again with the little boy scooped into his papa's arms.

"Well if mon Petit Matthew is here, then I believe we are nearing home."

And he was right. Only a two minute walk later we entered a tiny glade with tents placed randomly about the area. A stared in awe as we passed several of them and what felt like hundreds of different people. As Antonio noticed my admiration he smiled a little and whispered in my ear.

"Welcome home.

And thus, with those words, I was no longer the nameless monster in the cottage. I was Lovino, the born vampire and the ward of Antonio Carriedo Fernandez, the vampire of the south.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! And I have absolutely nothing to say... enjoy! Actually I do have some things that I like to clear out about my vampires so I don't have to include it in the text. In my story there are two kinds of vampires. The ones that are born vampire and the ones that are bitten. It's only the born vampires that can turn others into vampires. I'll explain later how a born vampire stop their aging but they are stronger than transformed vampires and can only be killed if they are ripped apart. A transformed vampire can be killed by silver and poles but not by sun. Some vampires are more powerful than others thanks to their bloodlines, usually those are the ones who are in a long line of vampires and not born from humans. It's kind of like pure-bloods and mud-bloods in Harry-Potter. **

**If there's something else that seems unclear please let me know through a review and I clear it all out in the next chapter! Enjoy XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Chapter 2:

**_And thus, with those words, I was no longer the nameless monster in the cottage. I was Lovino, the born vampire and the ward of Antonio Carriedo Fernandez, the vampire of the south. _**

_'16 years later and I still remember that day as clear as water. I can name every smell in the basement that fateful day, from the mold in the corners to that persistent smell of tomatoes that seems to latch onto Antonio's body whatever happened. I can still tell exactly what everyone I met was wearing that day from my mother's plain green dress to Antonio's bloodstained cotton shirt. I can tell what weather it was, how warm it was and the way Antonio's hair glowed in the fading light. I can remember the expression on everyone's face, from my father plain look of pain to the mix of concern and disgust on Antonio's face. No I'm not thinking too much about tomato-bastard!"_

I was interrupted in my trail of very disturbing thoughts by a shadow looming over me. I glared up at whoever it was and found Matthew smiling sweetly at me. My glare faded and I settled on a slightly irritated look.

"What do you want Matthew?"

Matthew sat down next to me.

"Not much. Where are the others?"

I shrugged noncommittally

"Tomato-bastard and Perv went out hunting and Albino-freak said he had stuff to do. Where have you been?"

Matthew smiled at sat down next to me in the wet grass.

"Just checking the surroundings," he said and shrugged.

I gave him a skeptical look.

"You know that's a part of Tomato-bastard and Perv's job as our guardians. They would freak if they heard you took such a risk."

"We are taking a risk going on this journey in the first place, so why not make it interesting?"

I sighed. He did have a point. For almost a year now we had been travelling north to yet unknown places. (**More of this will come up later**) Considering we contained half the troupe and did most of what little housekeeping we had, we knew surprisingly little of our mission. Gilbert had vaguely explained that they were meeting up with another born vampire who they apparently had some business. He wouldn't tell much only that it was madness to bring me and Matthew.

For the second time that day I was brought out of my thoughts by a shadow above me. I looked up and found crimson eyes staring back at me with a wide grin. I silently groaned. Being alone with Gilbert in the camp could only result in one thing.

"History-time!"

Over and over again I failed to understand Gilbert's fascination in vampire-history but since the day I had asked him about my fangs, he had found it his awesome duty to teach both of us what being a vampire was about. All practical things was taught by respective guardians such as how to hunt down a prey and suck their blood, but as soon as things got to theory and reason for things, Gilbert would loom over us like a hawk, and now he'd take his chance whenever Francis and Antonio was away. Like now! With all gracefulness off an experienced vampire he sat himself indian-style in front of us and eyed us warily. His strange pet bird Gilbird chirped happily disregarding the movements.

"How old am I?"

Matthew and I exchanged quick looks. Such a normal question was bound to be bad. Matthew started hesitantly.

" You've told us that you are a little more than 30 years old."

Gilbert nodded.

"Something like that. Do I look like I'm over thirty?"

We both shook our head.

"Then how is it all possible."

I answered.

"Because we are vampires and we don't age."

He nodded again with a smirk. I cursed silently as I realized he had lured me into a trap.

"Then how come that you as vampires are aging every day?"

Yup he had trapped me.

"I-I don't know." Matthew mumbled.

Gilbert gave us a smug grin.

"Then let me tell you. So you know that there are two kinds of vampires. There are the born ones and the transformed ones. The transformed ones remain the age they had when they were bitten, thereby resulting in being, although stronger than humans, not as strong as a born vampire."

"How come born vampires are stronger?" Matthew cut in. I cursed Matthew endless curiousity. Gilbert grinned.

"Because no matter how much a transformed vampire may drink in his lifetime he can never make up for the loss of blood when he was conjured. Born vampires, can of course also loose blood, and they will, but they recover more easily and gain natural strength by birth."

"How can I born vampire loose blood?"

_'Damn you Matthew for asking questions.'_

Thankfully Gilbert saved it.

"I'll get to that. So, a transformed vampire doesn't age during their entire vampire-life. A born vampire does. Since we are born vampire our body doesn't experience the poison that turns a man into a vampire. This is the part that stops the heart and stops the aging. So we keep growing."

"But you stopped your aging."

"Yes, eventually we…"

"You aren't corrupting the boys are you?"

We all looked to our right and found two blood-soaked guardians looking at us. As my eyes met with Antonio's green orbs, he smiled warmly at me. I fought down the indescribable blush that crept up on me and shot him a glare. Antonio just laughed it off as he strolled over to where we sat. Gilbert gave of a nervous cackle.

"Of course not! I'm way too awesome for that. I just told them about how I met Gilbird. " He said the last part reaching out to pet said bird. Gilbird chirped happily in content and nuzzled into his palm. Francis gave him a skeptical look but let it slide.

"Come now, we are leaving again."

Francis tone was monotone and lifeless but no-one seemed to take note of it. Little less than an hour later, we were on our way.

Antonio's POV.

I sighed deeply as I stared up at the mocking sun. We had only been walking for a few hours and it seemed as we had to make halt again, unless we wanted our dear wards to collapse in the heat. It was true that even born vampires could survive in the sun but too much of it could easily result in disaster. I looked briefly at Gilbert and as I guessed his grin had faltered slightly and his shoulders were tense. I met Francis eyes for a moment and we silently agreed to take a rest. Gilbert noticed the look thankfully and we soon found us in the shade of a large oak. Gilbert collapsed almost instantly and muttered something about not being disturbed, so we let him be. The moment we had all settled down in the shadows I directed my attention to Lovino. He was a little pale, but at least he hadn't lost his attitude. The moment my cute Tomata noticed my attention he shot me a glare. It wasn't to my satisfaction though as it lacked all of his fierceness. I frowned a little.

"Lovi, it's about time that you eat."

Lovino frowned at me.

"Don't call me Lovi, you bastard. My name is Lovino. "

Despite the words of anger he scooted closer to me and extracted his fangs. I hissed slightly as his fangs dug into my wrist, but he ignored it promptly as my blood poured through his lips. Lovino was 100% focused on feeding and I took this as an opportunity to study my powerful ward. I knew Lovino was strong. Otherwise he would have died in the basement. I also knew that he was clever, he had proven it more than once during Gilbert's secret lessons.

'_But at the same time_,' I thought as I gazed at his ember eyes, ' _he is so fragile. I can't let him come near danger_.'

That was what I always told myself as to why I only let him drink my blood. I think it had become almost a drug to both of us. Close to never did Lovino go out for hunting and if he did I was always at his side and he still ended up drinking my blood afterwards. It made me feel like I was the only one, and that was how I was going to keep it. I noted with a slight smile how flustered my tomato had become during the feeding and I could tell by the twitch of eyebrows that he noticed it too, and was willing it away. Although I would have liked to watch Lovi all day, I forced my eyes away by a sudden cough to my left and found Francis looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"You are making very, how shall I put it, erotic noises."

The moment Lovino heard it he retracted his teeth and pull away from me beat-red.

"What the hell were you up to you bastard?!" He was answered by, Gilbert's loud laughter.

"Dude, that face of yours is priceless!" Gilbert choked out between his snickers as he rolled around in the dirt. Francis and I soon joined in although I didn't quite understand what was so funny about Lovi's cute face. Matthew sat calmly and watched willing a smile down from his lips, obviously amused by all of it. Lovi however did only get more flustered by every minute and glared at all of us with venom in his eyes (not that I noticed).

"Ch-chi- CHIGIIIIIII!"

That was the last thing I could remember before Lovino knocked me out cold.

* * *

In a small idyllic village, another story unfolded. This story actually started 14 years ago, not much after we left with Lovi. What we didn't know and what Lovi didn't tell us was that we left a certain little brother behind. Feliciano was close to completely oblivious to what was happening in the basement. He just lay there and wondered why his mother wouldn't come and cuddle. It's hard to tell for how long he lay there, but eventually he grew extremely upset about his mother ignoring him, so he started wailing. He lay there for hours and one would have assumed his life to be short. However faith had a different role set out for the younger of the two brothers. As you may or may not remember, their dreadful mother had indeed called for help for an expert. And an expert came. A young woman with long brown curls and beautiful green eyes. She wore a green, red and white dress and her hair was decorated by a single red flower. As she neared the cottage she was immediately reached by the sound of a child crying. And what do you think she found? Feliciano of course. After a quick research of the house she came to a conclusion. A photo on the wall showed another boy very similar to the baby yet no other boy was found. The work in the basement had obviously been done by a born-vampire and possible one or two transformed ones (she was good at her work.) She left the cottage less than half an hour later with a worried mind and a child in her arms.

When she finally arrived at her home village about a week later, the two had grown so attached to each other that they were practically glued to each other. Her husband and coworker, Roderich, was of course surprised to see his wife return with a child in her arms but it didn't take long for the stoic brunet to grow fond of the child as well.

The vampire-hunting couple watched proudly as the toddler grew older. Call it faith or coincidence, but Feliciano remained Feliciano. At the age of four, there wasn't a single person in the village that didn't adore him to no end. The women swooned over him and treated him with sweets and said that he was an absolute darling. The men just laughed and many would easily put aside their work to entertain the child. The older children would also let him join in and play as would the children at his age. One boy however was more entranced than any other.

There lived five vampire-hunters in the area of the village. Their founder, an hold man who had since long withdrawn to his secret mansion, Roderich and Elizaveta, Roderich childhood friend Vash and a certain man simply known as Germania. He was the proud father of a young boy called Ludwig. Ludwig was a shy boy, often bullied due to his bright mind and sense of logic. The other boys would tease him for his scrawny figure and his mature behavior, which is why he never joined in to play, but he would always go down to the square anyway. He wanted to see Feliciano play. He wanted to see him smile brightly at him. Most of all he wanted to talk to Feli himself but that was out of question. Well that was his thought.

Entering their tenth year of life the two 'fathers' (with a lot of encouragement from Elizaveta) decided that they should help and train Feliciano and Ludwig together into becoming vampire-hunters. Feliciano had of course no idea that his very own brother was a vampire, so he found the idea good. After overcoming the initial fear of how scary Ludwig was, Feliciano found himself found Ludwig a really funny guy. And from that day on nothing could separate the pair and Ludwig found his secret wish come true. This brings us to now, not long after Ludwig's 14th birthday.

Ludwig's POV.

"Ve~ Ludwig! Play with me!"

I unwillingly felt my heart beat faster. I hated how him, only calling my name could affect me like this. I soon felt his thin arms wrapped around my chest and I felt my cheeks grow hot. I cursed silently my sudden inability to move and push him away. Fortunately I was saved by a soft, barely hidden, chuckle. I looked up, grateful to find a short Asian boy standing a little bit away.

"Good-evening Kiku." I said with a semi-smile. Kiku bowed stiffly in response. Feliciano instantly let me go in favor of clinging onto our fellow friend. Kiku yelped indignantly and instantly pushed him away, muttering something about not being proper. I couldn't help but smile a little. Kiku, one of many siblings to the martial arts trainer Yao, was, apart from Feliciano, my only friend. He was the politest boy in the area, no doubt, and despite us only knowing each-other for less than a year he knew me better than even my father. He knew about my secret crush on my best friend, yet he never teased me about it. In fact, he even seamed to encourage it. I shook away the thoughts of my rather odd friend and said.

"What are you doing here Kiku?"

"Have you not been listening to the words around town? They claim a demon is travelling the area."

I frowned slightly.

"As long as they don't cause any trouble, that has nothing to do with us." I muttered as Feliciano shot me a worried glance. That look only increased when Kiku's faced turned to an almost amused look, but that couldn't be possible.

"Not just any demon. People talk about a demon with hair of purest silver and eyes filled with blood."

My eyes widened as I recognized the description.

"That's not just a demon. That's Gilbert."

"Ve~? You mean that strange vampire that Roderich always talks about?"

I nodded grimly. The very same Gilbert. I hadn't been told much about the vampire, but I knew that Gilbert meant trouble. We knew that Gilbert had been travelling around but if he was travelling this far north, it could only mean one thing.

"We have to go and tell Roderich at once."

With that I took a hold of Feli's wrist and pulled him along towards a nearby house.

When we entered the old brick-building we were not surprised to find Elizaveta, father, Roderich and Vash already there. They all looked at me grimly.

"I take it that the news have reached you about Gilbert," Roderich began when we entered.

"However there is no need for you two to worry about this."

"Why not?" I couldn't help but blurt out. Roderich frowned.

" Because I say so." Roderich snapped back.

I felt myself growing irritated by his tone. However Feliciano's innocence beat me to it.

"Ve~, are we too young to be of any use?"

Roderich face instantly softened. He could play as tough as he wanted but he as soft towards Feli as everyone else in the white-painted room.

"No, Feli, this has nothing to do with your age or usage." He said with a sigh. Elizaveta cut in however before he could continue.

"We know that both you and Ludwig are very well qualified to be of use, but this isn't a normal case. Neither one of us are to join yet."

"What? But he's moving towards…"

I was cut off by a soft voice from behind me.

"Yes Gilbert is moving towards the root of evil, however he is not moving alone."

I was about to turn and see whoever it was who was speaking when _she_ interrupted herself and said still softy.

"I would appreciate if you didn't turn Ludwig and Feliciano. It's dangerous enough that I'm here."

"Ve~ how come only we aren't allowed to see you?"

Another one would soon fall for the Italian-charm. _She_ laughed warmly.

"In fact they don't."

I looked up in surprise and found that the others' eyes were slightly glazed over.

"It is out of highest importance that neither of you learn of my true identity, and there for I am forced to take some precautions."

"Ve~ are you a magician or something."

_She_ laughed sweetly.

"No, my dear, just a few tricks."

Father growled lowly.

"If you are all done with this chit-chatting then maybe you can get to the point."

_She_ laughed warmly.

"Indeed Germania. As I was saying, Gilbert is travelling north but his is not alone."

Roderich's eyes widened in disbelief.

"The albino travels alone." Roderich stated firmly.

"I believed so as well, so when the villagers talked of other men, I got suspicious."

Vash raised his eyebrows.

"Are saying that you stalked up a bunch of vampires, alone?"

_She_ laughed mildly.

"You underestimate me Vash, but yes I did. And our albino has company. An extremely handsome, blonde man, a foolish Spaniard and two teens. "

"Two teens?"

"I'm not sure if the boys should hear this part. " _she_ said hesitantly.

Elizaveta shook her head firmly.

"Whatever it is, the boys deserve to know, just as much as the rest of us so get going with it."

_She_ sighed.

"Fine then, obviously one of the teens is a vampire and he seems to be a strong one as well."

"Is it anything we need to worry about?"

"He's barely even a finished vampire; he will be an easy match."

I couldn't help but shudder a little at _her_ light tone.

"The vampire teen is not my worries though. "

An uneasy silence settled about the room as _she_ paused for a second.

"The other teen seems to be some kind of underling of the Spaniard. I do not think he is a vampire, for he never left for hunting and shows strong signs of submissiveness towards the Spaniard."

"How is this so bad?" Father snapped impatiently. I think we were all getting a little tense.

"What worries me, are his looks. You see, he is slightly shorter than average, he has almost amber eyes, rather skinny, he has auburn hair, and…"

"Yes?" We all urged on the voice.

"He has a certain bouncy curl on the right side of his head."

I felt my stomach churn a little as my brain registered the description.

"V-ve, I'm not sure I get it."

"Feli, whoever that teen is, he is practically identical with you."

_**Reviews are loved!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Memories and old Enemies

**New chapter up and it's even longer than the previous ones :D sorry for the constant change of POV and flashbacks but they are all neaded I swear! Soon we will learn who they are meating and further on why and if there's anything you don't understand please let me know and I try to explain! Enjoy!**

_A beautiful woman calls for me together with three children. Two girls and a pale boy with sharp fangs. The boy I had sworn to protect no matter what despite his violent urge for blood. I was willing to give him that if it meant him being happy. New image, my house is on fire and I can hear my family scream for help and mercy as I am held down to the ground by three soldiers. A large man on a horse tells me that he will save my family if I give my son away. I keep telling him that the child has run of into the woods and that I don't have him, but he doesn't believe me. They hit me in the head and leaves me for the wolves. New images. I stagger through the dark woods in desperation. I have been driven away by the villagers. I am week and tired from harsh beatings and bloodlose. My gaze becomes blurry and I fall to the ground in exhaustion. I have given up on life and future. I barely even noticed the sound of voices and footsteps, nor the tiny hands that cling to me as if life depended on it. New image. I have my darling. I have my little source of light in my arms again. He clings to me and I hold him close. I am secluded to a small room somewhere so that I can recover. My boy has to leave every night to go and do other things. I feel pain from seeing him leave. I want to know where he leaves. New image. I am standing in a courtroom in front of a large throne of some sort of metal. I gaze at the young handsome man that is positioned in the chair. He is beautiful and terrifying. In his lap, sits two identical children the only difference being that of different eye-colors. One of the boys is my son. My son smiles at me and asks if he can leave to go hug me, however the man shakes his head. He calls for guards who proceed to take me away from my only meaning to live. I can hear him crying, knowing that it could be the last time we see each other. New image. I am on my knees in front of the other man. He smirks at me and gets down in eye lever, fangs extracted. I scream in pure agony as his teeth sink into my neck and he starts the procedure of turning me. I can't stop the tears that fall from my eyes; the pain is just too much. He pulls back and orders for me to be escorted to his room. From now on I belong to him. I have given my body to him in exchange of being able to have my son back. I am scared but I refuse to let it show as the door is locked and I am pinned down to the bed._

I shot up with a start and looked around. I sighed in relief to find that I was still by the fading fire with my friends and Matthew was only a few bits away. I smiled as I found that Antonio somehow had managed to wrap his arms around Lovino and snuggled him closely. There would be hell to pay in the morning. My face darkened at the thought of morning. Tomorrow we would finally reach his home, in one way that was good seeing as this meant safety from vampire-hunters and stupid farmers, but on the other hand, it meant him. I shook my head in frustration; this wasn't the time to worry about the future. I poked lazily at the fire with a stick, there was no chance in hell that I was falling asleep after this. I glanced up at the sky and found that it was ever so slowly turning into a shade of peach. This would probably be a wonderful morning, I thought as I got up in order to go for some early morning hunting. I started stretching and was just about to leave when Gilbert opened his eyes and looked straight at me. His voice was low when he spoke.

"So I'm not the only one freaking out about this entire ordeal?"

"I suppose not mon Ami," I shot a glance at Antonio, but he slept peacefully. "But at least one of us is able to sleep through the night." Gilbert looked over and smirked.

"Yup, with a pillow like that, so would I."

It was obvious that I wouldn't get any alone time soon so I offered my hand to the albino.

"There's no need to wake the others, so we might as well go for a walk."

Gilbert nodded and accepted my outstretched hand.

"Let's go and do something awesome."

"What were you dreaming about?"

I looked up in surprise at my friend. We had walked quietly most of the time, both devoured in thoughts. Now he stood there watching me with almost concern.

"Seems, like someone is jealous. Afraid that I might dream about someone else, hm?"

Gilbert snickered.

"Shut up, Frenchie. I'm too awesome for that anyway. I'm serious buddy. It's not the first time that…"

I couldn't help but role my eyes.

"Not another of your history-lessons, Gil. We've heard it all anyways."  
Gilbert shot me a nasty glare.

"Then you'd know that it's not the first time a transformed vampire dreams of the past when nearing his birthplace. "

I sighed exasperated.

"So? I dreamt of the past, what's it to anyone."

Gilbert let out an uncharacteristic growl. It wasn't like him to get serious like that.

"Francis, listen to me. Dreams usually have a meaning. The night before we found Lovino, Antonio told me that he had had a dream about rats."

I couldn't help but scrunch my nose in disgust, I wasn't too fond of the little parasites that pestered my existence. He continued.

"I think those rats symbolized that he was to find something in the basement."

I looked at him skeptically. Maybe my old friend had grown mad throughout the years.

"I had a memory Gilbert. Memories belong to the past not the future."

Gilbert frowned, obviously not letting the subject drop.

"Maybe it's a warning. That the past will eventually catch up with us."

I chuckled dryly.

"Hasn't it already mon ami. We are after all travelling back home, are we not?"

Gilbert nodded thoughtfully, taking to chewing his bottom lip in concentration. He was just to say something when a branch snapped not far away. We both tensed and looked around us.

"Great idea to walk out alone into the forest buddy." Gilbert muttered under his breath as we waited for whoever was nearing. In other circumstances we would have gone for the prey at once, however something was of. I shot him a glare and hissed back.

"How the hell could I know we were going to get attacked? And it's not like you commented on it or anything. You followed along by free will."

"Oh, come on, you were practically begging me to come with you and give you my awesome protection." Gilbert snarled back. I stared at him with wide eyes and clicked my tongue in disgust.

"You and your stupid complex! I would have gone alone, had you not woken up so inconveniently."

I was really getting pissed off at the cocky albino, and in any other situation I would have beat the crap out of him. It wasn't often that the three of us fought about anything but when we did, it tended to get pretty nasty, especially when it involved Lovino and Matthew. Now however was not the time to measure each other's strength. We kept glaring at each other but kept silent. The footsteps were growing nearer. We stood ready for battle as we waited. We both relaxed however when we recognized the similar curl that identified Lovino. I retracted my fangs and gave him a smile.

"You scared us Lovino. We thought you might have been the enemy. What are you doing so far from camp?"

"Yeah, you could get yourself hurt." Gilbert said with a grin and took a step closer.

The teen instantly took a step backwards and stared at us with wide brown eyes. I couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"It seems that our dear little boy doesn't trust you, Gil."

Gilbert snickered as well.

"Yeah, too bad I'm not allowed to do anything about it. Antonio would tear something into pieces if something happened to his treasure."

Lovino still hadn't said a word and he kept looking at us numbly. I shrugged it off though and took a step forward.

"Enough with the joking now, oui? We have to get back to camp and get moving soon. So why don't we all…"

I found my words catch in my throat as realization dawned on me. His eyes were the wrong eye-color, he was shorter, his clothes, although tussled, were far too neat, and the ever bouncing curl sat on the wrong side of the head. Gilbert seemed to noticed as well.

"Who are you? And don't try and fool us that you are Lovino, cause your not."

Whoever the boy was, he was now feeling petrified.

" M-m-m-my n-n-name is F-f-fe… J-john!" he screeched out.

"What are you doing here alone in the woods?"  
"I-I um got lost, when picking f-flowers f-for my ill g-g-grandmother."

The two of us exchanged glances. Gilbert growled.

"Give me one good reason to let you live?"

The proclaimed John started to get teary eyed.

"WHAA! Please don't kill me I'm still a virgin. You wouldn't get any joy in killing a virgin. My grandmother needs the flowers! Keep my poor grandmother in consideration! I haven't fallen in love yet! I still have laundry to do today and cooking. If I don't come home and cook, so many people will be upset! And I have school tomorrow! I can't miss school! I have cousins who are vampires!"

We looked at each other shortly before nearing the boy.

" How do you know we are vampires?" Gilbert asked lowly.

"I…uh."

"Papa! Gilbert!"

We both turned the other way and found Matthew, running towards us in full speed.

"Mon Petit? What is the matter?"

Matthew didn't stop until he was at our side. He didn't say something for a moment while attempting to catch his breath.

"We're under attack!"

Gilbert POV

Not giving a damn about the poor John, we rushed as fast as we could to the campsite. Long before we reached there, we could hear Antonio growling loudly and other yelling. I felt my heart stop (wait it did that years ago) when I saw Antonio facing the three people I really didn't want to see.

"Roderich!" I yelled furiously as I lunged myself at the younger of the men. Roderich turned his attention to me and we tumbled to the ground. I barely managed to catch that Antonio was now fighting side by side against the two others, before returning my attention to Roderich.

"You just couldn't stay away when you heard I was here, could you?" I growled as I pinned him onto the ground.

"You know you are banned from these areas." Roderich growled back, ramming a piece of silver into my chest. Yes I can't be killed by silver but it still hurt like hell. I yelled out in agony as our positions were switched. Through clenched teeth I hissed out.

"And you know I couldn't care less!"

With some effort I pushed the other off me and straddled him. I managed to knock the piece of silver out of his hand and with a sadistic grin I felt my teeth extract. I had been some time since I had the pleasure of human blood. At that moment however my eyes landed on something. Matthew and Lovino was fighting best they could against the hunter I knew as Vash and a tall blonde teen with short blonde hair and pale blue eyes. I found my body completely frozen as I stared at him. There was no doubt that he was the son of no other than Germania. How could this be? How could Germania have a son? All this pondering was brought to a halt when something burning snaked its way around my neck. I screamed out when I recognized the burn of silver. My eyes blurred with tears and I barely heard Francis' and Antonio's call my name. I had felt this intense pain once before and the feeling forced pushed away memories to flood back.

Flashback

_I stared intensely at my mentor, trying my best to make sense of the situation. Why was Fritz telling me not to be near him? Didn't he love me anymore? My eyes were filling up with tears but I refused to shed them. I was already three years old, and too old to cry. Fritz looked at me with those unreadable blue eyes. With a sigh he scooped me up and hugged me tightly._

_"I'm not ordering you away forever, I just want you to stay in your room today while I have guests."_

_"But I'm I wanna stay with you." I whined._

_Fritz sighed as he ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my head softly._

_"If you can remain in your room until I come and fetch you, I will give you a really big surprise as reward."_

_I pondered that with the seriousness of any child before happily agreeing. It couldn't be so hard to entertain myself in my room for a while, right?_

_It took me less than an hour to get bored with the toys I had been supplied. I looked around the room. My soldiers were strayed out on the floor. I had gotten bored after almost a 'month' of fighting glorious battle. I had a shelf full of children's books but I was too young to read them without Fritz' help. My teddy-bear lay on my bed but I was mad at him for leaving me alone in the dragon's cave earlier that day. I tried for a while to play explorer and avoid touching the ground but with a minimized amount of space that I was allowed to be upon I soon gave up on the idea. I heaved an aggravated sigh and plopped down on the floor. I pulled a little at the rug until a thought came to my mind. Maybe something had happened down stairs and Fritz couldn't come and get me. Maybe he had called but I was too deep in the dragon's cave to hear him. Perhaps he had forgotten about me. Hundreds of thoughts ran through my mind, all of them seemingly reasonable. I finally came to the conclusion that I should go down just to make sure everything was fine. At first I couldn't reach the doorknob, but after pulling a chair to the door, I managed to get open. I could hear voices from downstairs. One of them belonged to Fritz but the other was stranger to me. There was a part of me that told me not to go there, but I still wanted to know that Fritz was alright. When I got closer I heard Fritz say._

_"This is far too dangerous! True as it may be that he is causing trouble but…"_

_"He is terorizing all of the island with his madness!" Fritz sighed._

_"I know that but attacking now would only endanger yourself. We need more than two of us!"_

_"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" the other yelled, causing me to flinch back. I was almost at the door now and I could almost see the two men talking._

_"We can and we will. If you go in there now, you won't make it out alive. "_

_"I will…"_

_At just that moment, the stranger came into view. He was only a teenager. He froze when he noticed me and Fritz did the same. For a moment they both stared in horror at me. Then all of a sudden the teenager reached for a cane that stood leant against the table. My eyes widened in horror, wondering what he needed that for._

_"Willhelm, no!" Fritz yelled just a tad bit too late before the cane's tip was pressed harshly against my chest._

That was the first time I learnt the burning pain of that cane. I screamed and cried and begged for the pain to end but nothing would take it away. It wasn't like the sting of being hit by a cane like I had when I angered a shop-keaper, it was much worse. Every part the cane touched burned so intensely that it took away all strength and hurt all the way to the bones. I lay in the soft grass with the cane pressed to my throat, more or less burning it away. The pressure made it impossible to breathe and even harder to make any noises, so all I could really do was let the tears fall. I writhed under the pain but it only caused it to press harder. I heard a distant voice beg them to stop and for a moment he did. However not long enough for the pain to go away. Before I could really catch my breath I felt the cane pressed to my temple. The pain was unbearable. To put it simply, it was like the worst headache imaginable, combined with a pounding so harsh into my skull that I thought for sure it would crack any moment. The pain was so intense it took away my entire ability to think. I was at the verge of begging and succumbing to his every wish, when the pain suddenly stopped. I lay still as I gasped repeatedly to get air into my lungs. I had run out of tears to cry but that didn't stop the dry sobs that racked my entire body. I felt someone come up next to me and pull me up in a sitting position. This made the procedure easier and at last I composed myself enough to open my eyes. I had Antonio and Lovino on either side of me holding me upright and Francis stood behind with a hand on my shoulder. What shocked me in my foggy mind was that the hunters all stood frozen in fear and staring in shock at something just before me. Matthew stood with his body rigid above Roderich with bared teeth. It took me a moment to comprehend the not so complicated fact. Matthew had just saved me…

Matthew's POV.

I was being held back by a tall blonde and forced to watch the man with glasses torturing Gilbert. He screamed and cried in pure agony and his entire body was trembling. I had no idea what was going on or what the cane was doing but I knew that I wanted it to stop. I squirmed and struggled with all my might, but it had been long since I had any blood and the run to Papa and Gilbert had drained the last of my energy. Lovino was struggling next to me, as well as Papa and Antonio. Papa yelled for them to stop and bit after his captor but they threatened to touch him with silver. That's when I snapped. Papa was the last part of my childhood I had left and I was not going to lose him. With strength I didn't know I had, I pried the other boy's arms of me and sent him flying. I ripped Papa away from his captor and released Lovino and Antonio with a single move. Another scream escaped from Gilbert and I turned to look at him. The other man had now pressed the cane to his temple. Without even thinking, I let out a growl of pure fury and lunged myself at him. I was soon hovering above him with bared teeth and burning eyes. At first he tried to struggle but that only got me angrier, and I gripped onto his wrists with so much force I could hear something crack. Another attempt only caused me to press my knee forcefully into his stomach. He stared at me in pure horror and for a long moment I just stared at him. Gilbert's sobbing faded along with Antonio's words of comfort. All I heard was my own heavy breathing and surprisingly steady heartbeats. There were also the rapid heartbeats from the man beneath me. Through the grip on his wrists I could feel his blood pulsating through his veins. My teeth extracted at the smell of the blood dripping from a gash on his forehead. His neck was completely revealed and I was only a few inches away from him. Then an image of Papa during his transformation flashed through my mind.

"Leave." I growled menacingly and got off from him. I didn't bother to check if he had taken me seriously but just stumbled over to be embraced by my Papa. The sound of leaves rustling and twigs being broken proved that they had in fact left. I just barely made it to the others before everything went black.

Lovino's POV.

It was a tense silence as we all waited for Matthew to wake up. Gilbert had recovered only after an hour or two but Matthew was still out. Francis sat with his head in his lap and stroked his hair softly. Gilbert was sitting with his back to a tree with a grim look on his face and I was stuck in Antonio's arms. I would have made more struggles had it not been for the fact that I didn't mind it that much. I was tired and needed the comfort. Finally Antonio was the one speaking.

"I think we could all use a history-lesson right now. What the hell is up with that cane, and what happened to Matthew?"

Gilbert sighed from his seat.

"I can't tell much 'bout Birdie, I wasn't really paying attention to him at that moment. What I can say is that it isn't unusual for 'cuddled' vampire to harvest their strength into single combats."

Francis raised an eyebrow at him.

"Cuddled vampire?"

"You've taken care of Matthew for his entire life and never given him any reason for sorrow. This is extremely unusual to vampire as they usually tend to be cast away by their families. The thing is that the bitterness of being abandoned and unloved makes them angrier and more dangerous. It also makes them more bloodthirsty and stronger. Matthew isn't exactly the bitter kid, and so he never uses his real strength. When he does, it gets dangerous." He finished blandly.

All remained silent for a time. I decided I didn't like that silence, so I broke it.

"What about the cane?"

"Not much there either. Ever heard of General Winter?"

I shook my along with both Francis and Antonio. Gilbert heaved a sigh.

"Mein Gott! Don't you know anything about vampire-history?" he asked aggravated.

"Well, how should we mon Ami? We are only transformed vampires."

Gilbert sighed again.

"Fine. General Winter is the most powerful vampire who's ever lived. He was so powerful that he could fight an entire army of soldiers without gaining as much as a scratch. In a fit of rage he slaughtered an entire village in a single afternoon. He could defeat anything that came in his way and nothing could harm him. After almost 500 hundred years of terrorizing both humans and vampires, he was finally killed by the most feared of all vampire-slayers, a man whose name should never be uttered. "

"What does this have to do with the stupid cane?" I interrupted.

Gilbert shot me half a glare.

"I'm getting to it. After his death, the world fell into peace again. However the vampire-slayer feared that it was not enough to just kill him, and so he captured parts his soul inside his cane and the one General Winter had been using. Thereby he knew that General Winter could do no harm. That is the cane Roderich was using. As it contains pure evil, it is no surprise that it hurts like hell. Its twin is being guarded by the magicians of the north and the last part of his soul..."

Gilbert paused here and got a slightly uncertain look on his face. We all looked expectantly at him, waiting to hear what happened with the last part. I couldn't tell why but somehow it felt like Albino-freak actually had something important to say. Instead of answering he just shook his head.

"This isn't the time nor place to talk of such things. Francis, take Matthew on your back. We're leaving."

Francis looked at him baffled.

"Now? But petit Matthew hasn't woken up yet. "

Gilbert gave him an irritated look.

"That's why I asked you to carry him. Now let's go before the vampire-hunters get back. "

Antonio, and thereby me because he had me in an iron grip, hadn't gotten up yet. He laughed stupidly.

"With all due respect Amigo. I doubt they will come near Matthew ever again."

Gilbert shot a glare in our direction.

"Roderich won't be away just because a kid snapped. He knows just as well as I do that Matthew might not be able to defend himself the next time. Get up."

Antonio heaved a sigh, and surprisingly did get up. With me still in his arms. I flailed furiously as he started to follow Gilbert and Francis, carrying me bridal-style.

"Bastard! Why the hell are you carrying me? I can walk myself."

Antonio just laughed that stupid laugh of his.

"Aw, but Lovi. You look so cute this way."

I felt my cheek burn in embarrassment and I hid my face into his shirt in a way to cover it up.

"At least carry me on your back." I mumbled quietly.

Antonio laughed again and somehow managed to get onto his back. This all gave me the time to think a little. Antonio always called people cute, especially me, so why did it have to be such a big deal to me when he said. I hated when he called me cute, or said that he cared, because I knew he didn't. All these years I had been nothing but an unwanted burden to him. He only said he cared because he had to care. Gilbert had taught me that, Antonio and Francis were some sort of transformed vampires who had been given the role to guard a born vampire until he was old enough to take care of himself. I didn't understand much about it, but I knew Antonio was forced to care. If he could choose, then he wouldn't have cared. All of it was an act. Despite my better judgment I felt closer to him than any other creature in the world. He gave me security and somewhere warm to sleep at night. Speaking of which, I felt myself slowly dozing off to the, still, persistent smell tomatoes that came from the idiot and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

_I am in a castle of sorts. The air is slightly chilly so I assume I am up north. I'm walking briskly towards the gate. A man with dark curly hair hurries after me with a worried expression. _

_"Don't do this." He says almost pleadingly. _

_I give him a harsh glare._

_"I'm not staying locked up as some kind of prisoner in my own home."_

_The man tries to reach for me but I pull away._

_"Please, I beg you not to leave the castle. It's dangerous." _

_I don't answer that. Instead I just turn my back on the man and leave._

_I am in the forest. I'm still angry. It has started to snow. I see a man lying in the snow. I hurry over. He is shorter than I am, with shaggy blonde hair and thick eyebrows. _

_"Sir, are you alright?"_

_I kneel down next to him. He opens his eyes. Green. He reveals fangs. Pain. The man bites me. I am left to die in the snow._

_I wake up. Cold. Pain. I hear voices from afar. A man is calling my name. I see the man from earlier running over to me. He embraces me. He cries. I fall unconscious. _

_I wake up. Warm. Soft bed. The man is holding my hand. He embraces me again. I feel the scent of blood. He strokes my hair. He speaks._

_"I know what you have become."_

_Panic._

_"But I don't care."_

_Confusion._

_"You are my son, and I love you no matter what you are."  
Relief. I cry. _

_Later. I am in a garden. It's summer. I watch children play. They are happy. I am happy. A man at my age sits down. We talk about nothing. All is at peace._

_Night. Dark. Thirsty. I walk through the halls. My fangs are out. I smell blood. I reach a door. I open the door. A boy is sleeping. I bite him. The boy scream in terror. The man storms in. I flee through the window._

_I run. I can still hear the child's terrified scream in my ears. I am scared. The sun is rising. I lose consciousness. _

_I wake up. Unfamiliar surroundings. The vampire who bit me is staring at me. He speaks._

_"I see you finally woke up. About bloody time." _

_"Where am I?_

_"In my castle."_

_He smiles. Scared. I am offered to stay at the castle. I accept._

_Ten years later. The vampire has a child. Cute. It is powerful. I am told that my father is sick. The vampire says he can save him. In return I submit to his every command. _

_Father dies. Tears. Pain._

_The child is almost one years old. The vampire sits in his throne. The child comes running. It has cut its finger. The vampire drinks the child's blood. I feel disgusted. _

_The vampire has another child. It is identical to the first. A human comes. He begs to get one of the children. His wish is granted. In return he submits to his every command. _

_The children are almost two years old. A born vampire enters the castle. He begs for the vampire to finish him off. The vampire complies. The born vampire is now full-fledged. _

_I, the previous human and the born vampire become friends. The born vampires sees our pain. A vampire-hunter attacks. The born vampire saves the vampire. The born vampire is granted one wish. He wishes for me, the previous human and one of the children to join him on his travels across the world. The wish is granted. We must return after 17 years._

_We travel across the world. I dream of rats. We reach a house. We are thirsty. The child is not with us. A nervous woman is at the door. We say we are vampire-slayers. I sense a vampire in the basement. We go down there. It's a child. He is locked in a cage. The mother wants him dead. We kill the couple. I let the child drink my blood. We create the bond. I know it's wrong. I take him with me. I sense another child in the house. I ignore it. I look at the beautiful child. I hold him closely. I think of a name. Lovino._

**Yup I tortured Gilbert. To make it clearer the cane is kind of like Cruziato in Harry Potter and can't really be compared with an excisting pain and what so ever. If anything is unclear let me know and reviews are loved! I do not own Hetalia... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this isn't the continuation...**

**I'm just wondering if there's anyone outthere who is good at drawing manga who would like to cooperate with me in a thing I'm working on. The basic story is about three friends trying to suceed in their dream of becoming rockstars!**

**Please contact me if your interested, there will be Yaoi!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Helo dear readers. I am soo sorry for not updating for a whole month. I have been trying I swear but at the same time, I was drowning in homework and I took a break all of Decembert to wright a christmas thing and then came more homework and I had like five things just this week and then my internet failed and a bunch of other stuuf. And also it takes some time to write 5000 words. Anywho here it is hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Gilbert's POV

Sometimes I couldn't remember why I kept doing this to myself and others. I could easily have left Antonio and Francis to their own accord and done what I wanted. I could have traveled fast and far without having to follow anyone's rule. I could feast every night on worthless humans then rest for as long as I pleased. I can't really remember the last time I had a peaceful night of sleep. Every night since I met Antonio and Francis I have woken up in the middle of the night only to fall into a restless sleep. I swore when I left home that I'd never return, yet here I was returning to the very source of my misery. Deep inside, I knew why I stayed. I knew why I sat up long after the other's had fallen asleep with only a bird as company and my own thoughts. I knew why every waking moment was spent upon either getting stronger or preparing Lovino and Matthew for what it meant to be a vampire. Roderich would have a field-day if he got news on what a softy I'd become. Francis and Antonio were my friends and I didn't want them hurt, but there was nothing I could do about that. Matthew and Lovino however were still kids and still possible to save. We were getting nearer.

"Wake Lovino up." I ordered coldly. "And hand Matthew over to me."

Both Francis and Antonio looked about to protest but they said nothing. While Antonio prodded Lovino awake, I lifted Matthew onto my back, giving a reassuring smile to Francis.

"He won't request my presence for another few days. I might be able to keep the boys away a while longer."

Francis nodded gratefully but fear shone in his eyes. I shot Lovino a warning look before he could start cursing and motioned with my head to walk beside me.

"From now on, you never leave my side. Not even if someone calls for you. Alright?"

Lovino frowned and looked like he was going to protest as usual. I shook my head.

"This isn't an argument. Antonio won't be able to protect you here and neither will anyone else. Only I. Once we reach our destination, Antonio and Francis will go straight for the courtroom and you two will come with me to another part of the castle. There I will explain what's going on."

Antonio must have seen how conflicted Lovino looked (and who could blame him) because he came up behind the kid and enveloped him in his arms.

"Fear not, mi Tomata. We'll see each other soon enough."

Lovino muttered a quiet 'bastard' but even so I could see him blush as he buried his face into Antonio's shirt. The sky was getting darker above our heads and the once lush forest had transferred into foreboding place with pine-trees stretching towards the sky. We were nearing.

The steps were familiar to my feet and I moved with ease. Nothing betrayed my conflicting emotions as I watched a dark castle take shape through the constant mist of Britanica Forest. It was large and dark and each stone seemed polished even in the dim light. The iron-gate looked just as frightening with its many patterns carved into the stubborn material. I prayed a silent prayer that it stood unguarded. Just as the thought occurred, two men appeared out of nowhere, with gleaming red eyes. I vaguely recognized the faces of Logan and James, two of the poor souls forever being captured within this forest. Logan bowed coldly to us.

"Welcome, we have awaited you." He spoke in a voice that would have frightened me had it not been for my more or less cold heart.

Lovino on the other hand seemed a little uncertain and was constantly eyeing Antonio for reassurance.

"Stay by my side." I hissed through clenched teeth before smiling at the two vampires before me.

"Thank you, good sirs. I hope we aren't too late."

Logan sneered.

"You, sir, are not awaited. Only those three." He nodded towards Francis, Antonio and Matthew. I shrugged carelessly.

"I don't think he will mind that much if Matthew joins later on. He has the worst temper-tantrums if he is woken up."

James looked at me, coldly.

"You just pray that we will accept the first lie you throw at us."

I shrugged noncommittally.

"Either way it's not like he wants to bother with two things at once anyway. I'll send Matthew there when he's awake and wanted."

It was true what I was saying. I knew that the summoning of Antonio and Francis had nothing to do with him wanting to see Matthew. Having Matthew in the room would most likely result in him interrupting and causing an unnecessary scene. James and Logan exchanged looks before nodding curtly.

"We'll have him know of your presence later so that arrangements can be made. You two will go straight for the courtroom," he glared at Francis and Antonio, "and I will take you to a spare room." he nodded towards me and motioned for me to follow.

Shooting a warning glare at Lovino, who seemed to be straying towards following Antonio instead I followed the other vampire and was relieved to find that Lovino had decided to follow. I would have wanted to grab his arm, just in case he decided to panic, but with Matthew on my back, I had no such possibility. We walked for a long time through familiar dark halls and passed countless of locked doors. I had once, in my youth, asked how many rooms were in the castle. They had simply laughed at that and told me to focus on more important things. We finally stopped at a seemingly identical door to every other one, and James turned.

"Due to safety reasons, parts of the castle is forbidden to enter. With so many vampires in the same place it has become a nescity to devide the castle, depending on the families. You should have no enemies in the castle so long as you stay in this part."

James bowed to us and then left. I motioned with my head for Lovino to open the door to me and once again he did as told. I was very relieved by this fact as I had feared that Lovino would refuse to listen to me and start looking for Antonio at first chance given. Maybe he relized the seriousness of it all. The room looked like the ones I had previously slept in. Dark walls, two chairs, four coffins, a fire-place and a bed for... well other activities. I eased Matthew down onto the bed with a tired grunt before slumping down upon one of the chairs.

"We're not leaving this room in a while so you might as well sit down for a while." I muttered to Lovino who was still standing at the door.

He stood frozen for a good few moments before shuffling over to sit in the other chair. We sat there, silently, neither willing to voice our thoughts. I didn't doubt that Lovino was thinking about what was going on with Antonio and Francis (especially Antonio) and as for me my mind was clogging with thoughts of what James had said. Britanica Forest and her castle was a haven to vampires. The foggy enviroment and strong magic made it almost impossible to penentrate the forest unless you knew the way. The castle had been standing there for thousands of years without moving and always ruled by the most powerful vampire-family in the known world. The family offered protection and aid to any vampire that came to the castle in exchange of barely nothing. They gave you blood, somewhere to sleep, clothes, and if necessary, medical aid. I had been here twice before in my life when living was becoming unbearable. The first time, they had brought me past the final boundaries and turned me into a full vampire. I had left not much longer in search of where I came from. The second time, I had met Francis, Antonio and Matthew and... never mind. Both of those times, all had been the same in the castle. But now, something was off. Never had I ever heard of the castle being full, and with enemy families as well. Entire families didn't just randomly leave their homes to stay in an old forest instead. Yes, Britanica Forest was safe, but there wasn't much danger out there either. There were occational vampire-slayers moving about, but never enough to make any greater impact. A few vampires were lost in the night but that's the circle of life. Something had to be up if the entire castle was suddenly filled up. There is an endless number of rooms in the castle and I doubt even the lord knows how many they are. Groaning in irritation I got up from my chair.

"Don't leave this room." I ordered coldly to Lovino before leaving.

Just to be sure I used the key to the door and locked on the outside. There was no way the brat was leaving any time soon. I headed down one of the halls at random but was surprised to find that despite the castle apparently being full, the halls were empty. Eventually I reached one of the common-rooms were vampires could meet up and talk. That room was also almost empty save for three men on one of the couches. I raised my eyebrows in recognition of the man. His name was Sadiq. I'd met him during my first year of travel down at the Mediterranean. He had a friend whose son could help me in my search of my roots. I recognized that boy as well, as the one who was sitting next to Sadiq. He listened to the name of Gupta. The last boy, I didn't recognize but I assumed he was an offspring of one of Sadiq's friends as the resemblance was striking. Sadiq had changed since last, I noticed. He no longer wore fine silk robes but a simple shirt and his face was partially covered by a mask. Suddenly, Sadiq looked up and his lips formed into a grim smile.

"I see we have another survivor." he said, with little joy in his voice. "Welcome!"

As his face was now no longer in shadows, I realized that he looked older and his face was scared. I cautiously stepped over and lowered myself into one of the chairs. The other two didn't pay me any mind other than a short glance. I remembered Gupta being and cheerful and lively boy, so what had changed him so? Sadiq followed my gaze as it lingered upon Gupta.

"His mother died a while ago." Sadiq explain and I noticed Gupta flinch. "She and Helena weren't strong enough."

I felt myself momentarily choke on my spit. Kleopatra and Helena had been the two strongest female vampire's in the entire of southern Europe. Toghether they could prevent a ship from moving and crush entire buildings with a single blow, and now Sadiq said they died because they weren't strong enough. Sadiq gave another sad smile and lifted his hands to remove the mask. My eyes widened as I stared at the long barely healed scar that went straight across his forehead and over his eyes. It was a miracle that he could even see a thing.

"Who did this?" I asked silently, not able to take my eyes away from the scar.

"You are lucky if you haven't heard about it." he said grimly. "There's a new vampire-hunter moving around. She's been moving mostly around Europe so far, slaying entire families at once, but she's moving east now as well towards the Braginsky-territory."

"It's a girl?" I asked in poorly hidden surprise.

Suddenly Gupta moved and shook his head.

"Not a girl." he said monotonously. "A demon." then he fell silent again.

"She's not like any other hunter out there." Sadiq continued grimly. "She slaughters mercilessly, quickly and with perfection. Once she's set on killing someone, they don't stand a chance on surviving. On the night she reached Lady Helena and Cleopatras castle, she had slaughtered every single one there from the eldest and strongest to the defenceless children. She didn't even spare the humans we had, believing they were impurified. Helena and Cleopatra were the last two to fall. They fought bravely so I could get Gupta, Heracles, Neoklis and Dan away from there."

My brows furrowed.

"Who are Neoklis and Dan?" I asked. Based on the name, I could guess that Heracles was the boy sleeping next to Sadiq. Sadiq's face turned even grimmer.

"They were two full vampires from Cyprus that we found a few years back. Dan was 17 and Neoklis only 4."

An unsettling feeling in my gut reminded me that there were only three other persons in the room. Sadiq clenched his fist in fury.

"We made it all the way to the gate before she caught up with us. I should have seen through the trap. " he muttered darkly. " She allowed us to flee and followed us here so we could show her the way through the mist! I had already gotten Heracles, Gupta and Neoklis inside. Dan was just behind me, he'd gotten held back somewhere along the road. He was just at the gate when a silver-knife his right in his throat." Sadiq had since long burried his head in his hans and his shoulders were heaving in uneaven sobs. "I had to stand there and watch as a boy I cared for as my son mercilessly torn into pieces while crying in agony and I could do absolutely nothing."

The room was silent apart from Sadiq's heavy sobbing and Heracles' steady breathing. The boy seemed to subconsciously curl towards Sadiq as though offering some kind of comfort to the other. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what had happened to Neoklis so I said nothing about it. I guessed that it had brought Sadiq great pain to even think about this.

"It's good for him to talk about it." Gupta murmured, his golden eyes locked upon me. "He needs to get it off of him."

I nodded hesitantly. Despite being the physical age of only 19 I knew that Gupta had been around for a long time and what little he said were words of wisdom.

"Have you found your family yet?" he asked.

I shook my head. I had almost forgotten about my original search of where I came from by the focus of looking after Lovino and Matthew.

"I'm sorry to hear that." he said. "But know this."

He got out of his chair to sit next to Sadiq on the couch. He placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder.

"One might not be family by blood, but they can still be family by heart."

* * *

Ludwig's POV

I shivered a little to the cold but I dared not comment on it. All was silent around the fire-place apart from owls howling in the distant. Elizaveta was tending to Roderich who was quite shaken by the previous attack. Vater and Vash was talking quietly amongst themselves and much to my hidden joy and embarrassment, Feliciano lay curled up beside me with his head on my shoulder. I couldn't for a second tell what was going on in my crush's head but he had been acting strange ever since we left the battle-field. He hadn't complained about being hugry or tired, or even once asked about pasta. He actually hadn't spoken that much at all. Mostly he had just answered what questions had been directed at him before going back to his quiet mode. The worst part, the part that I think was the main reason for the _tnse_ feeling in the camp, was the constant frown carved into Feliciano's features. Never in my life had I seen him without a smile on his face, he even smiled in his sleep. But now his face was grim, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes cold.

"They have reached Britanica Forest." _She_ said, startling me out of my thoughts.

The other's all sat up straight and scanned the darkness for the source of the voice. _She _chuckled humorlessly.

"Do you think I would just show myself to you?" _she_ asked in an almost mocking tone.

"So they have reached the castle then?" Vater asked.

"It seems like they were expected."

"Does that mean you have found a way through the mist?" Vash asked with raised eyebrows."

Yet again, _she_ chuckled.

"I followed a group of bloodsuckers a few days ago and they lead me straight to their gate."

"And my brother?" Feliciano suddenly asked.

We were all shocked to hear Feliciano speak, especially in such a cold and cruel voice. There were no emotions or the usual piped insecurity in his voice. It was cold and professional.

"He has been with the vampires too long, Feliciano." _She _said. "His soul is already lost."

Feliciano sat up and glared into the darkness.

"I don't care if you think he's lost." He snarled venomously. " I will have my brother back."

Elizaveta gasped in shock at the coldness in her adopted son's voice.

"Calm down, Feliciano." Roderich ordered but as I saw it, it only made things worse.

Feliciano directed his glare at him instead but said nothing.

"I'm sure we can save him somehow." I said quietly while placing a hand on Feliciano's shoulder.

Feli shrugged it off, but he had at least not glared at me.

"You should keep better control your apprentice." _She _said coldly.

Before any adult could say anything, Feliciano slumped down next to me again with a small sigh.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have over-reacted like that. " He murmured apologetically. "Is it alright if I rest while you adults make the decisions that I'm clearly too young to make?"

There was a quiet 'aw' coming from Elizaveta and all nodded in agreement. Without another world, Feliciano once again leaned his head on my shoulder and fell asleep. The tense air was gone and all seemed to relax visibly by the small sign of Feli being himself. I, however, didn't feel any of that relaxation. Yes what Feli had said sounded very much like him but to me, the lie was clear. Feliciano had as far as I knew never lied to anyone so I wasn't surprised that the rest took it as truth but his eyes weren't telling the truth. They were cold as ice when he spoke and his smile had given me the chills. He seemed so innocent while resting on my shoulder but the smile was still present and instead of clutching at my shirt as he had done the previous nights he had his hands in his lap, with one clutching at the knife at his belt. I wanted to lay an arm around his shoulder to give him some more warmth but I feared that if I did, the reality of it all would come down upon me. I could tell he wasn't sleeping. His breaths may have come out in even puffs against my skin but his body was tense, telling me that he was probably listening to every word spoken just as I were. I reached to pull away some strands from his face but the touch caused him to frown in displeasure and I quickly retracted my hand again. The frown remained however. My heart was aching to confront the smaller and find out what was bothering him but at the same time, I didn't want to face the other directly and meet that cold sneer of his. Feeling conflicted with myself and my feelings I heaved a heavy miserable sigh and rested my head upon Feliciano's. I didn't feel particularly tired but I felt that I'd rather sleep than being awake with my thoughts. I allowed the adult's voices to lull me to sleep and soon I fell into dreamless darkness.

A/N Sorry I couldn't decide who's POV to take so here's some 3rd POV.

* * *

3rd POV

The lord of Britannica Castle watched calmly as the two vampires entered. His emerald eyes followed each of their movements from beneath choppy blonde hair and thick eyebrows pulled in a slight frown.

"You are late." He commented softly as the two kneeled down before him with their head bowed.

"We were attacked." Antonio murmured in a subdued voice.

The lord smiled ever so sweetly.

"You were attacked? Oh you poor babies, are you alright?"

Neither of the two vampires dared answer. The lord frowned.

"Answer me!" he yelled furiously.

Francis flinched.

"Yes, my lord. We are alright."

The lords sweet smile returned.

"Well thank you God for that. It must have been a horrible attack if it delayed you with _four_ months."

"I'm sorry my lord, it won't happen again." Antonio said quickly.

The lord chuckled coldly.

"I can assure you that. Don't you remember the deal."

Neither dared answer. With a cold smile, the lord rose from his throne and strode down to the others.

"I gave you 17 years to wander this earth with the albino and feel what it was like to be a vampire. Then you would return to me, and what?"

He leaned in closer to the two and waited for either to answer. They didn't so he continued. He treaded his slim fingers through the greasy strands of Antonio's hair causing him to tense.

"Then you will _mine_ for the rest of eternity."

He bared his fangs with a sneer and leaned in closer to the now trembling Antonio.

"Artie."

The fangs instantly went in as the lord turned to the source of the voice. In the door stood a tall handsome blonde with glasses and eyes of the sky. The sight made the lord, smile genuinely.

"Alfred. I've told you a hundred times not to call me that ridiculous nickname."

The boy, Alfred, smiled widely.

"But Artie is way cooler than Arthur!"

He barely seemed to take noticed of the two men kneeling on the floor.

"Never the less, that is my name. How may I help you lad?"

Alfred grinned again.

"I missed yah Artie and wanted to see you."

He was now right before Arthur and it proved that he was at least a head taller than him.

"I saw you this very morning." The shorter stated with an eye-roll.

"Yeah, that's like ages ago. Also I was wonderin if Mattie is here yet."

Arthur blinked while Francis tensed.

"Who on earth is Mattie?" he asked bewildered.

Alfred huffed in response.

"He's my awesome twin-bro that you said would have returned four months ago.

Arthur's face was blank for a moment before his eyes lit up in recognition. He turned with a much colder smile to other two vampires.

"Francis, where is Matthew? He is part of this as well."

Francis swallowed hard.

"He's with Gilbert. Resting."

For a moment Arthur seemed angered but Alfred was still looking at him so he kept his cool.

"He's resting? What a relief. I thought for a moment that you were hiding him from me."

Francis shook his head quickly.

"Alfred?"

Said teen turned to him with a wide smile.

"Whazup Artie."

"Your brother is resting right now in the room Gilbert is using. However I don't believe it's good for his health to sleep out of normal pattern. Would you be a dear and fetch him so I can finally meet him again?"

Alfred gave him another wide smile.

"Sure thing, Artie. Be right back!"

With that Alfred ran of leaving the three others alone. Arthur's smile instantly turned cold.

"I'm feeling kind today." He said.

"H-h-how so, my lord?" Antonio stuttered out, knowing that Arthur was waiting for someone to ask.

Arthur stroked his cheek softly causing Antonio to flinch again.

"I am willing to forgive you two for being four months late without reason." He said silkily. "If _you _are willing to keep this little encounter to himself."

I kneeled down in front of the two.

"After all, we wouldn't want Alfie to think I was a bad person, now would we?"

Both shook their head shakily. A smirk spread across his features.

"Lovely. Of course we still had a deal that needs to be sorted, don't we?"

Both nodded. Arthur bared his teeth with a smirk and pulled Francis' head to the side by gripping his hair. He leaned in as close as he could.

"Try not and make too much noise."

And then he let his teeth sink into the skin of his neck.

* * *

Matthew POV

I woke up with a start with my heart beating fast. Where was I? I looked around and found Lovino curled up on the floor but other than that, we were alone. How had I ended up here. The last thing I could remember was attacking that vampire-hunter and saving Gilbert. I'd never felt such power before in my life. In a way it was nice. At the same time, I was disgusted by myself. My every instinct had told me to kill him there and then and suck every drop of blood out of my body. It was scary. I vaguely wondered where the others where. Why had they just left us here? I tried to sit up but found my arms too weak to do so.

"Lovino?" I whispered and found my voice surprisingly hoarse. I received no response.

"Lovino!" I repeated with little success.

I groaned in frustration. Not only was I thirsty and confused but I was apparently unable to move now as well. I huffed. Not having anything else to do, I started to think. By logic I could assume that we had finally reached our destination. How long had we've been forced upon this journey? I remember being a kid and living a care-free life in Spain with a travelling show. They had adored me and somehow never seemed to react to the stains of blood adourning my shirt. Then one night, Papa had woken me up and told me to gather only what I needed the most. Gilbert, Antonio and Lovino was already waiting for us outside with the moon as only source o flight. I was 16 then. Since that day Gilbert had crammed our minds with knowledge that I didn't know he possesed. He taught us everything from what blood was best to history. He had a particular passion for history and theory. So far he had yet to show us anything useful. Lovino had asked him to teach us how to fight and hunt but Papa and Antonio had said no everytime. It frustrated in a way. We weren't kids anymore yet they treated us as such.

"You're awake?"

I jolted out of my thoughts and found Lovino staring at me with worried eyes. I smiled at him although weakly and without much joy behind it.

"Yeah." The words came out just as hoarse as before but they sounded even worse now that I had Lovino's voice to campare to. "Do you know where everyone is?" I asked hessitantly. He bit his lip.

"Antonio and Francis went to meet someone and Gilbert left a while ago and locked the door."

I frowned. It wasn't like Gilbert to just leave us like that. In fact I couldn't remembert a single time where he had done so.

"Are you alright?" Lovino suddenly asked with a frown.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

He bit his lip again.

"Well, you fainted after attacking that bastard and…" he hessitated. "Damit you worried us all!"

I couldn't help but smile more genuinely this time. It wasn't often that Lovino admitted himself being worried afterall. I was about to say something to him but at that very moment, someone knocked on the door.

"Yo, anyone there?"

* * *

Gilbert POV

"I thought we made a deal last time we met." Arthur said coldly.

I smiled wryly at him.

"Sorry Kirkland but it's desperate times."

I stood calmly in front of him, waiting for his next move. I tried to ignore the blood splattered around the room and most importantly, beneath my feet but I couldn't get rid of the sickening feeling in my stomach. Arthur smiled coldly at me.

"Indeed it is. A crazy vampire-slayer isn't something you usually run into."

"Only once in a life-time." I said in a failed attempt to break the tention. Key word being failed.

Arthur shot me a disgusted glare.

"I've never sent away a vampire who seeks a haven in Britanica forest, however you must pay for yourself somehow."

I bowed to him.

"Name your price, fair lord."

He sneered at me. Note to self, do not call him cute.

"If your attire is anything to judge by, I'd say there's not much you can offer. Do you have any ideas?"

It was moments like these that confused me concerning Arthur. He was the most cruel vampire I had ever met, yet here he was taking my clothes and past in concideration as to what I had to pay. I scratched my neck a little.

"Perhaps some information, my lord?" I sugested.

He raised an eyebrow. (Dear lord those eyebrows are huge!)

"What kind of information?"

Feeling that I had his attention some of my usuall confidence returned. I shot him a classic smirk.

"Perhaps something interesting about our demonic hunter."

Arthur scoffed unimpressed.

"We are safe here in the castle what use would I have to know about her."

I shrugged.

"She did manage to find her way all the way to the gates before she was stopped and even if she doesn't get here, it's still great entertainment to watch someone try to destroy you."

An argument like that would have failed a billions times over had it not been for the argument being directed at Arthur. He didn't fear defeat and found great amusement in the hunt.

"I'll allow you to tell what you know, dear Gilbert. If I'm still not satisfied we'll work off further payment then."

I bowed again.

"As you wish, my lord. She's travelling with old Gerharts gang and she might have gotten herself a little apprentice that I think will make this far more interesting."'

I would be caught dead before I told Antonio and Lovino about this and Francis had probably already forgotten, but I saw no harm in letting Arthur know.

"The kid's name is Feliciano."

Arthur raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"And his brother, is a born vampire."

* * *

Ludwigs POV:

"Doitsu?"

I instantly jolted awake at the sound of my familiar nickname and looked to my side to find Feliciano's staring at me. The fire was out by now and everyone were asleep.

"What's the matter Feli?" I whispered.

"Do you love me?"

I thanked the night for being so dark because at that moment my cheek turned imposibly darker and my heart beated fast.

"Why do you ask?"

He burried his face into my arm, reminding me slightly of the Feliciano I remembered.

"I need to know that at least you suports me in this."

I lay a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"I'll always suport you." I whispered.

"Good. Then you won't tell them then?"

I frowned.

"Tell them what?"

"I'm going to find a way through Britanica Forest and into the castle. Inside I'm going to kill all of them until I find the Spaniard who took my brother. And when I do," he looked up at me with an almost crazy smile. "I'm going to kill him too."

TBC

**And there you have it. Some new people coming in and new secrets revealed and things are more complicated. Thanks for reading and hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Key faithfull readers. With a lot going on in school and generally lack of inspiration I will be putting all my work on ice until I can catch up on life again. Don't worry I ****_will_********continue all of my stories but apparently I'm not very good at working under pressure so I'm going to finish it first before I post it. Feel free to send a review if you like my stories and also if you have suggestions for any other good fan fictions. Take care / DolmaafAmlod **


End file.
